Diary of Anhousen, The
Category:Stories Category:Anhousen The Diary of Anhousen :-''by Anhousen'' 5/24/06 The lumbering Tauren bolted up the path towards Auberdine for the 2nd day running...not marked for battle, just following instincts which seemed heightened among the woods of Ashenvale. Careful not to get too close to the guards of Auberdine...he just sits back and looks up at the stars. And begins counting. Swept away by the ancient beauty that is, Anhousen is completely captivated by the wonder of his surroundings. And of course, the elves do come out to play a little. What he found most amazing...well, rather, unexpected...was that the aminosity of those elves wasn't as much as he was braced for. Even though he wasn't marked for battle, he still wore his axes and displayed his finest armor in hopes that perhaps there wouldn't be hostility displayed against him. Sure, the Taurens and the Night Elves might be at odds, but sometimes it is just nice to sit back and admire that which transcends the nature of mere mortals running about on quests to find this trinket or to eliminate that hazardous breed of spider. So, for an hour or so he enjoys the vastness and openness of the forest, occassionally interrupted by the passing elf. The communication barriers stood too tall to allow for any dialogue, but several elves recognized the new pet as the native moonstalker species and thus seemed maybe friendlier than they would. Or maybe, they are that friendly all the time. Regardless, the residents of Auberdine were a different breed than those elves that occassionally approach the picketed fence of the Crossroads. Anhousen thanks all the elves (and humans) who over the last few evenings have helped him learn that even though two societies can be at monumental odds against each other, two individuals can still learn from each other and show respect. 5/27/06 (Instead of making separate topics like a dumb cow, I will post my musings under one topic, like a smart cow. Thus, the 2nd posting a few pages back I now cut and paste and put here). Well, I admit it. I'm becomming a real lover of Ashenvale forest. It fascinates me. The magnitude of the beauty is only the beginning...what really draws me is what you can't see. It is older than any of the inhabitants. It draws me and calls to my soul. I feel such peace in that forest. So, that being said, I decided yesterday to file for envoy status so I could briefly walk into the Night Elven city of Auberdine. First of all, it was very hard to find the Office of Foreign Affairs in Orgrimar. I finally did find it...barely more than a shack, and upon enterring, I found our "Darnassian Ambassador" playing poker with a few orcs, using the ears of various species (Elves, Gnomes) as the poker chips. Oh, well. So, I flew over and made the hike up to the crossroads right at the city of Auberdine. It's a safe spot...being over a hill so the guards can't see you, yet still on the roads so you can interact with the residents who venture into the wilds of the forest. I can't believe it! Not once did I wipe spit off of my face...not elvish spit, not dwarven spit, not gnomish spit (do gnomes spit?), nor human spit. I remember being taught of the large racial dividers growing up, and yet on an individual interaction basis among the paths of the Darkshore, I simply am not seeing what I was expecting. In fact, I've even struck up a few...beginnings of what could be...friendships. I'll not name their names (just yet), as I don't want them exposed to the elements of their society that might would persecute them for speaking to a Tauren (well, not technically speaking, but we use a vague form of sign language which seems to pass for communication). About the war? I know it rages. It may be one day that I decide to take a part in it. I've seen friends slain outside of the picket fences of the Crossroads already, and such an area I once considered safe. Just the other day, a large group of heavily armed alliance entered the city and slaughtered all those marked for battle - whether armed or not, whether green to battle or not. This does not strike me as honorable, nor something the Earthmother would approve of myself participating in. If for no other reason I eventually enter the great war on a personal basis, I would do so to right the injustices I've already seen in my young life. It is still hard for me to comprehend values. I hear elder priests recounting the virtues...just the other day I sat in on a sermon in Thunder Bluff extolling 3 virtues we should have. And yet, I know that certainly similar virtues are taught in the citadels in Stormwind - are they not? Some wars are fought over land, some over women, some over wealth. I can't say I am honestly sure what our war is based in - maybe just a lack of cultural understanding and communication. I don't know. I doubt anyone truly does. I look forward to my journeys through the Ashenvale, whether or not they be with regularity. Maybe some more elves will come out and talk to me and meet my cat. May the Earthmother guide my hooves. ~Anhousen 5/30/06 I just finished a wonderful patch of fresh grass just south of Thunder Bluff, near the lake. Such a graze in my homeland has got me thinking again. I've vowed to stop, but I can't help it. I feel rather alone lately. It is nice to be able to talk to my wonderful pet, but on the other hand, somedays I lack having a family, or at least a feeling of one. You see, growing up in my village had me surrounded by those who loved me and were interested in my well-being. Now that I have chosen the path of a hunter, days surrounded by my friends have long since fled. There are very few who now call me a friend, and fewer still whom I call friend. So, I find myself seeking an association of other war participants - a guild, as it is called. Call me surprised at the difficulty I am having in finding one. I may not be the best story teller around, and there is much to learn about the class of the hunter. However, there are those guilds who seem to equate character with experience, and this has saddened me. I may not have much experience in the world, but I feel that I live a life that brings at least a partial amount of honor to the Earthmother. I like to meet people, and I like to enjoy myself. I help those in need, but am wise enough to accept help from those who are more fortunate than myself. I never beg, I try not to drink strong liquids (at least I stay away from the Dwarven stuff), and I resort to guttural cow noises instead of using profanity against the Earthmother. I believe that if I found the right guild, I would be able to add to it. Yet, because the armor I am wearing catches on fire far too easily, or because I have not reached the 60th lesson of being a Hunter, or because I have not encountered some of the most dire beasts in the land (such as Onyxia), I am branded not worthy (of even speaking to) by most guilds, and not worthy of consideration by practically all of them. Munching on the grass, I figured out what my fault could be. You see, if I ever joined a guild, I would want to stay with that guild for the duration of my existence and not jump to another guild when my armor doesen't catch on fire as easily (read, 100 fire resist, level 60, all that stuff). However, there seems to be only 2 types of guilds in our land - guilds that get you there, and guilds that only take you when you get there. I wish I could find and contribute to a guild that would not only help me to my 60th lessons (help = friends, not items, money, or powerleveling), and the same guild being able to adequately use my talents at that point in time when I've learned my 60th lessons. Perhaps such an association of Taurens and other species exists, but I've been discouraged and surprised by how hard uncovering them has been. Maybe I should much on the grass near Brill. I've heard that strange herbs grow there, and perhaps they could enlighten me to a solution to my dilemna. -Anhousen